


No Good Name

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Established Daryl/Carl with Carl having a severe daddy kink, and Daryl thinking it’s the single hottest thing he’s ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MCRmyGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/gifts).



Daryl and Carl normally tried to avoid fucking where they could be heard or caught, but sometimes habit had to be broken. It was the middle of the day and they’d caught a rare minute alone. It would be foolish to waste the opportunity.

Carl was on all fours on his bed with Daryl behind him. The man had his bow next to the bed for a quick reach, but his clothes were shed and all he cared about having was the bottle of lube in his hand.

The boy had his pants off the minute Daryl guided him into the room, wanting to hurry before anyone came back. The haste also had something to do with how badly he wanted Daryl. He didn’t bother with his shirt, letting Daryl slip it off before they got on the bed.

Daryl palmed Carl’s ass, sliding a lube-covered finger along the boy’s entrance. He circled the hole and eventually pushed into it, making sure to push and pull his finger toward the sides—Carl enjoyed the burn of being stretched almost too roughly.

The man caught a glimpse of the boy’s flushed face and glazed eyes. He was definitely enjoying the prep.

Daryl pushed another finger into Carl, pleased with his work since the boy was pressing back on his hand eagerly.

“More, Daddy,” Carl begged, freezing once the words had slipped out. He hadn’t really wanted to reveal that interest to Daryl, scared of what the man would think. The flush on his face spread down to his chest, revealing his complete embarrassment.

Daryl paused at the request, surprised to hear such a thing. He gulped and his face burned. His cock hardened even more against his boxers.

“Shit, sorry,” Carl muttered, wondering what was going to happen. Daryl wasn’t saying anything. Was he mad?

The man continued opening up the boy in front of him, sliding a third finger past Carl’s rim.

“Say that again,” Daryl demanded, circling his fingers around Carl’s hole with more force.

Carl obliged without hesitation, “I said ‘More’, Daddy. Please.”

Daryl breathed in slowly, trying to clear his head. He’d never heard of anything hotter in his life. The leader’s little son. A tough, independent boy. Carl with a daddy kink. A dozen fantasies flitted through his mind while his hand stretched open their subject. Carl begging for Daryl to fuck him. Carl riding his cock. The boy kneeling in front of him, only wanting to please. Authority and power. The boy wanted to submit.

“Okay, boy. Since you asked so nice.”

Daryl practically yanked his fingers from Carl, enjoying the sight of the reddened, wet hole he’d just occupied and would again.

He’d heard of people calling their partner ‘Daddy’ and of little kids using the term before devolving it to just Dad. The only people he knew that still said it were Maggie and Beth, but that was nothing like this. Nothing like what Carl was doing. He knew there was a distinct difference between the usages. He couldn’t believe how badly it was turning him on.

Daryl flipped Carl onto his back, wanting a change of view.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear everything,” Daryl directed. He didn’t want to spell it out, but Carl seemed to understand. He wanted the boy to play it up, and make it extra dirty. Daryl smirked at the sly grin spreading across Carl’s face.

“Yes, Daddy,” Carl responded, eagerly spreading his legs for the man before him.

“Good,” Daryl said, placing one firm hand on Carl’s thigh to hold it back while his other hand gripped his cock.

He entered Carl immediately, wanting to fill the boy up as soon as possible. Carl’s legs spread apart further to accommodate Daryl’s body between them. In the beginning, Daryl had been careful not to put all his weight on the boy since he was so skinny, but Carl had proven he could take it. He liked Daryl’s weight, and how strong the man was on top of him. even if Daryl wanted to take him from behind, it was understood that he’d be pressing the boy into the bed and making his presence completely known.

Carl clawed at Daryl’s back while he took him. He was pleased that Daryl not only accepted his slip up, but approved and wanted more. Carl wasn’t sure what he liked so much about calling Daryl daddy, but it excited him. Maybe under his front he actually liked someone else being in control and taking care of him. He liked the uneven distribution of power. Maybe part of it was wanting to mean that much to Daryl. Or maybe he just had daddy issues. He didn’t really care; he was just interested in getting off on it, and Daryl getting off on him.

Daryl loved kissing Carl anywhere he could. He latched his mouth onto the boy’s, licking in and claiming him. Carl’s moaning interrupted the path his tongue was tracing so he moved to the boy’s neck, biting him enough to welt the skin.

Carl groaned and bucked his hips up into Daryl’s while crying out.

Daryl wanted more. He didn’t know how it was possible to get more when he was pounding the boy into the mattress and owning his mouth. He decided to hold Carl down, effectively pushing him into the bed and gripping his arms so tightly his hands would leave marks.

“Come on, Daddy. Make me yours,” Carl begged, willingly submitting to Daryl’s strength and change of position. The boy struggled playfully against Daryl’s unmoving fingers just to test how much Daryl meant it.

“Say please,” Daryl countered, tightening his hold on the boy and stopping his thrusts, awaiting the boy’s response.

“Please, Daddy,” Carl whispered, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t like it. He wanted to work for it, but he was desperate now. Carl wanted Daryl to keep moving and he wasn’t going to joke around or be cocky. Carl was serious in his request.

Daryl slowly started again, rocking his hips forward slowly, enjoying the way Carl wriggled under him. The boy wanted to speed things up and get more contact, but he was weak under Daryl. Daryl controlled the pace, and he wanted to make Carl needy and desperate for his cock.

The man reciprocated Carl’s earlier actions and dug his nails into the boy’s skin. He wished he could see the scratch marks on his back for himself. It was just a representation of how good he made Carl feel. He was almost tempted to release Carl’s arms so he could add to the collection of marks.

“Daddy, will you touch me?” Carl asked, changing his tactics. If Daryl wasn’t going to fuck him harder, maybe he’d jack him off instead.

“Pick one,” Daryl said, “Do you want Daddy to fuck you or use his hand?”

“Whatever you want,” Carl said, “I like it anyway I can get it.”

“Shoulda known,” Daryl said, his erection throbbing at the promise of his fantasies coming true. Carl was a needy little bottom and now a daddy’s boy. He could probably get whatever he wanted out of him. “You need a good fucking,” Daryl reasoned, pulling out of the boy and flipping him over so quickly that he bounced against the mattress.

Daryl pushed Carl down into the bed just the way they both liked and wasted no time pushing his dick back into the boy’s hole.

“Mmmm,” Carl said, fisting the sheets since he couldn’t get to Daryl’s back.

Daryl went as fast as he could, slapping his skin against Carl’s. He admired the redness it caused on both of their bodies, evidence of their relationship just like the scratches and bites.

“Daddy,” Carl warned, moaning out loudly, suddenly indifferent to whether anyone heard. If they hadn’t been caught yet, it would most likely continue that way.

“Come for Daddy,” Daryl said, barely getting out the words because of his exertion. His muscles burned with the effort of fucking Carl into the bed.

Carl whimpered with his release, his muscles tensing and then slackening under Daryl. Daryl kept up his relentless pace, wanting to last even though he was sore and Carl was finished. He wanted Carl to really feel him. The longer he went, the more Carl would ache with every movement. The more he would remember what Daddy did to him.

Eventually Daryl had to admit defeat. Sweat was dripping down his body, and he pace was starting to falter. He pulled Carl up on his hands and knees.

“Let me do it, Daddy,” Carl said.

Daryl slowed his thrusts, eventually stopping, and then Carl picked up where the man had left off, backing his ass up to Daryl before rocking back and forth. Daryl just held the boy’s hips loosely to guide him onto his length.

“Good boy,” Daryl complimented, his grip tightening on Carl’s hips before he slammed the boy back against his body.

Daryl groaned, his orgasm intense after lasting so long. He spilled into Carl’s ass, pulling out after slowly thrusting in a few more times.

“Jesus Christ, Carl,” Daryl breathed, watching his come gather around Carl’s loosened hole. It was a delicious pink, proof of how thoroughly Daryl had owned him.

“Thank you, Daddy” Carl said, rolling over and lying back on the bed before Daryl. He was enjoyably sore, and still turned on. He wished they could go again, but there were things to be done. It would make their next time that much more exciting.

Daryl could tell by the glint in Carl’s eye that he had more planned for him. This kid would be the death of him.

 

 

 


End file.
